1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a display device and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display (FPD) devices are widely used as display devices of electronic devices because FPD devices are relatively lightweight and thin compared to cathode-ray tube (CRT) display devices. Examples of FPD devices are liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, and organic light emitting display (OLED) devices. The OLED devices have been spotlighted as next-generation display devices because the OLED devices have various advantages, such as a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, a thin thickness, low power consumption, etc.
A display panel includes a plurality of pixels. A plurality of signals may be provided to the pixels through lines formed in the display panel to drive the pixels. As the size and resolution of the display panel increases, the length of the lines formed in the display panel increases and a space between the lines decreases. Thus, the signals provided to pixels through the lines may be delayed due to a resistance of the lines and capacitances formed between the lines.